geofsmrpfandomcom-20200215-history
USAF
Introduction The United States Air Force in GeoFS, commonly known as the USAF, is the largest(?) MRP group in Geo-FS. After Armageddon decided to declare all MRP FRP, the USAF got together with the Geo-FS RP Administration Committee Council, to help get all MRP group back on their feet and will never be considered FRP again. After having to find multiple replacements for a CIC, the Committee finally voted on for GooeySoldier3451 to be the new CIC for a total of 3 years. Development The USAF has had a long and violent history. Nobody knows for sure when exactly it was founded, but the earliest known leader, C. Jackson, took control of USAF in 2015 or 2016. He passed the leadership onto Moore in early 2018, but Moore was very inactive and wasn't qualified enough to serve in such a capacity. As such, the USAF became decrepit and, in much disrepair and gloom, was luckily replaced by a restart of USAF started by Armageddon. At first, OfficialUSAirForceLeader was the CIC, but when he became increasingly inactive, Armageddon invited and later appointed Z. Ivey to the leadership post. The USAF is still active/alive and GAF (General of the Air Force) GooeySoldier3451 is still CIC as of September 23, 2019, despite having only 50 registered members. Announcements * The USAF is back again, and this time is not standing down. It is being helped by the Geo-FS RP Administration Committee Council. Joining To join USAF and be assigned to a squadron, you must do all of these things: * Go to the discord server (link to come soon) * Fill out this form (is now closed due to reasons) and submit * When an email comes (within 3 days) respond to show you got it and understand * State your presence on the server to show you have joined (if you don't have discord we have an alternate server). If you do all these things, you can then take part in almost all USAF exercises and operations you want. Note: Depending on the answers on the USAF form you have sent, you will be assigned to a squadron and rank that is the closest to your stats. Allies The USAF has many allies in real life. However, due to complexities in GeoFS's politics, its reputation is already tarnished and few groups are allied in GeoFS. * THK * USANG and its subgroups * RCAF (shut down) * BRSAR * WAAF * Geo-FS RP Administration Committee * IAF * RRF * JASDF * NATO Enemies The USAF has many more enemies than in real life due to its already tarnished reputation, as mentioned above. * PLAAF * Russian air forces * ISIS * Bratva *THE SALVATION Callsign Non-High Command Nickname#USAF High Command Nickname#USAFHC Some members will have special rankings that denote their specific role within USAF such as Chief Logistics Officer (CLO) and Chief Coordinator (CC). Active Squadrons Planned Subdivisions The USAF is comprised of multiple air forces and air commands. 1st Air Force This is the first air force of USAF and is comprised of the first 14 squadrons. Civil Air Patrol Civil Air Patrol is a Search & Rescue organizations made up of Civilians IRL. They are the United States Air Force aux. USPACAF The United States Pacific Command. USAFE-AFARICA The United States Air Forces Europe - Air Forces Africa USAF HRF The United States Air Force Heavy Reinforcement Fighters, is the heavy armed squadron the USAF has to offer. The HRF goes out on calls when there is a major threat to the United States or Canada. If the USAF or RCAF needs help with a threat they can not take care of, the HRF will deploy and take out the threat at all cost. The CIC of the Heavy Reinforcement Fighter Squadron is CAP4711,